1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an electronic element supporting base and electronic device, and more specifically relates to an electronic element supporting base and electronic device capable of eliminating shift of optical axis.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with the development of industrial technology industry, electronic devices, for example products such as smart phones or tablet computers, are used on a regular basis in our daily life. In addition to the functions these electronic devices were meant to perform, they are also typically fitted with additional modules, possessing additional features. For example, an electronic device can be fitted with a camera module.
Presently, electronic devices typically fix the upper and lower ends of a camera by fixing means, while the surrounding sides are constricted by the chassis. However, in the circumstance when the electronic device receives an impact, the optical axis of the camera will shift along with the deformation of the fixing means. Some electronic devices have dual camera designs and is capable of evaluating a distance between an object and the cameras by performing triangulation calculations. This type of electronic devices has a higher requirement for parallelism of the optical axes. When a shift of optical axis occurs, error in the calculated distance becomes greater, and leads to satisfactory picture taking results.